Various display and user interface devices are often used to assist a driver when steering a car and/or to increase driver comfort. Such devices are used to provide information and to allow the driver to set system parameters—e.g. the temperature of the air conditioner.
Heads-up displays are commonly used for projecting such information into the sight field of the driver. The driver can then perceive the information and manipulate the devices while keeping watch on traffic.
The information content displayed by such heads-up displays is limited due to the resolution of projectors and the relatively small viewing area that is used. Hence, one set of data will mask or otherwise interfere with another set of data when both are displayed at the same time.